What they think about her
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: A Malia Tate no le importa lo que creen de ella los demás, pero, tal vez, si le importa lo que la manada piensa, en especial él. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!


_Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!_

 _..._

Muchos podían decir que era odiosa, grosera y con una mala actitud, pero en realidad a Malia no le importaba en los más mínimos lo que pensaran de ella.

En el bosque ella no debía ser amable, ella no debía pensar que decir o que no (Probablemente porque en realidad no hablaba), en el bosque debes ser rudo para sobrevivir, y ella no dejara de ser ella misma solo porque ha vuelto a caminar en dos patas.

Pero, ha cosas que han cambiado ciertamente, pequeñas cosas que han sido "mejoras", según Lydia. Ella ya se preocupa por la manada, su manada, también ha comprendido que algunas cosas no se deben comunicar, no al menos tan directamente.

Y también, de alguna forma, ella ha empezado a sentir cariño por esos chicos entrometidos que la volvieron de nuevo humana.

Como con Kira, ella le había enseñado buena música, películas, resulta que ambas tenían el mismo gusto, y también se habían vuelto amigas en poco tiempo, con ella era realmente fácil hablar, y Malia se sentía cómoda con ella.

Luego estaba Lydia, la chica podía a veces hablar de cosas aburridas, como matemáticas, pero también lo agradece porque la ayuda a estudiar, también le ha enseñado a organizar un poco más su guardarropa o entender algunas tradiciones extrañas de los humanos.

Scott es un buen alfa, es paciente, amable, y confía en ella, la mamá de este es a veces tan amable con ella que puede recordar lo que era una familia, con Melissa como su mamá y Scott como un hermano.

Con Liam era diferente, Malia se dio cuenta que de pronto un sentimiento de protección creció en ella con Liam, era como su pequeño hermano, y le quería, aunque ambos no pasen demasiados tiempo, lo cual es normal, él debe estar con amigos de su edad.

Y luego estaba Stiles. Stiles había sido una enorme ayuda, en todos los sentidos, para ella, desde que se volvió humana él no la ha dejado, él le consiguió una manada, él no la mira como si fuera mala (Como Peter quien es como si esperara que su mala sangre saliera a frote en cualquier momento). Él la trata tan bien en todo momento, que es por él que ella ya no piensa que será como sus padres.

Sus padres, sus padres biológicos, eran otra historia, ella ya había comprendido que eran malos, asesinos profesionales, y es por eso que ella en realidad no le importa en lo más mínimo que Peter este encerrado en ese manicomio, porque se lo merecía y nadie podía decir lo contrario. El lobo del desierto era una asesina, Malia aún no la conoce, pero cada vez que Stiles le dice algo de ella puede oler la incertidumbre que sale de él, como si tuviera miedo de que solo hablaran del lobo del desierto pudiera mancharla de oscuridad.

Malia está segura de una cosa: No quiere ser como sus padres.

Y tal vez si, tenga miedo que la maldad de sus progenitores salga a frote por ella, esa es una cosa no puede cambiar, pero sabe que puede ser mejor, mejor para su manada.

Mejor para Stiles.

— Hey —Stiles pasa sus dedos por el mentón de ella, alzando su rostro para verlo a los ojos. — ¿De qué piensas? Has estado muy callada —acaricia su mejilla con suma delicadeza.

Estaban estudiando, aunque en realidad Malia dejo de hacerlo hace unos minutos para quedar mirando la pared, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y como esta manada se había vuelto importante para ella.

— En mis padres biológicos —dice la verdad con tranquilidad, y ella no se sorprende cuando Stiles se tensa ante aquello.

Stiles a veces la trataba como si ella fuera una niña, una pequeña niña a la que quiere apartar ante todas las cosas malas, a veces odiaba eso, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo que sea, pero otras no, porque lo ha pensado, y cree que todo sería más fácil si ella nunca se hubiera enterado sobre quien era su verdadero padre.

— Stiles. ¿Qué pasa si soy como mis padres? ¿Si lastimo a los que quiero? —da un suspiro y baja la vista mientras la mano de Stiles se aleja de su mejilla. — Yo no quiero hacerte daño a ti.

Las manos de Stiles viajan a sus hombros, una vez más hace que lo mire a los ojos, estaba tranquilo pero a la vez desesperado porque ella se diera cuenta que era mejor que ellos, Malia podía ver aquello en sus ojos.

— Malia, no eres como ellos —dice seguro, tan seguro que Malia puede sentir que es verdad. — Eres la mejor Hale, y no solo lo digo porque Derek y Cora me han amenazado con golpearme más de una sola vez —bromea que Malia no puede evitar reír levemente. — Tu miedo al ser como ellos demuestra que no lo eres, has progresado tanto desde que eres humana, y sé que nunca lastimarías a nadie —termina con una pequeña sonrisa. — Y yo me siento orgulloso de ti.

 _Orgulloso_ , era la primera vez que alguien usaba esa palabra para ella, y de alguna forma se sentía bien oírla.

Sonríe ampliamente antes de atraer a Stiles para un beso.

Si, a Malia Tate no le importaba lo que piensan de ella, pero, le gusta que Stiles le diga lo que piensa.

 _..._

 **N/A Esto termino con un final muy Stalia, jajaja. Un día en la cabeza de Malia Tate, fue divertido hacerlo. :D**

 **Saludos: Melisa.**


End file.
